The First Snowfall
by RumChocolateSouffle
Summary: Kurt and Blaine take their daughter to play out in the snow. Expect lots of laughter and love. Daddies!Klaine


**A/N: It snowed here the other day and I got to thinking about Klaine and their daughter in the snow. So this happened.**

* * *

"Papa! Daddy!"

Kurt groaned as he buried his face further into the pillow and deeper into the warmth of the sheets and arms of his snoring husband.

"Papa?"

Kurt opened his eyes and sat up slightly to see the young girl standing at their bedroom door dragging her adored stuffed rabbit next to her by the ear. She was wearing one of Blaine's old tshirts as a nightgown, and it was sitting on her small frame with the collar draped over her shoulder and trailing to the floor like a dress.

"Hey pumpkin," Kurt said as he was still blinking the sleep from his eyes. "Come here." Kurt opened his arms over the side of the bed and she rushed into them. "Shh, don't wake daddy," he whispered to her and nuzzled her on the nose. He squeezed her affectionately and smelled Blaine's scent on the shirt.

She giggled quietly and dropped her voice to a whisper the best as she could for a four year old. She was extremely excited however, and had to be reminded to keep it down. "Papa! There's snow outside! Can we go play in it? Please?"

Kurt hoisted her onto the bed with him as he eyed the clock on their nightstand. 4:30am. "Not right now, sweetheart." Kurt brushed her ebony curls from her forehead and eyes. "It's still bedtime. But I promise we can go later today, okay?"

"Okay, papa." She clutched her rabbit closer to her. "Um…um…" She seemed to be thinking about how to phrase her next question. "Can Snuggles and I sleep here for the rest of the night?" She blinked at him with wide eyes, not appearing at all to be tired.

Kurt sighed and looked over his still asleep husband. Blaine would let Elizabeth in their bed whenever she asked, but Kurt was trying to break the habit. But she hadn't asked in a while, and he supposed just this once it was alright. He was certain he'd hear it from Blaine in the morning, laughing at him for not sticking to his original opinion.

"Okay, sweet pea. But don't wake daddy, okay? You gotta be super quiet." He brought his finger and placed it on her lips making a "shh" noise.

She nodded in understanding and curled up next to Kurt at the edge of the bed. She was asleep miraculously within minutes. Kurt smiled at his bed full of the loves in his life and drifted off to sleep himself.

* * *

"Kurt, honey?"

"Mmmf…." was what Kurt could muster as a reply.

"Kurt?" Blaine was whispering to him across the bed, prodding his shoulder lightly.

"Yeah, I'm awake. What is it?" Kurt turned over to face Blaine but was met with a face full of long curls.

"Um, when did our daughter get here?" Blaine was smiling and chuckling slightly. Elizabeth had somehow climbed over Kurt in the middle of the night and settled herself in the perfect sized nook between Kurt and Blaine.

"Umm…at about 4:30am." Kurt smiled back and chuckled. "She saw the snow and wanted to go outside then. I told her we would later today."

"Oh my gosh it snowed?!" Blaine jumped out of bed and rushed to their window, drawing back the curtains. "Oh my gosh, KURT! We have to go!"

Kurt just rolled his eyes at his childish husband as he sat up trying not to disturb the sleeping child next to him.

Blaine cleared his throat and then said, "Elizabeth wants to, of course…" then he burst out laughing because he wanted to go outside in the snow just as badly at their daughter.

"Come here and give me my good morning kiss." Kurt reached out his hand to Blaine and drew him next to the bed. Blaine kneeled next to him, knees cracking as he situated himself on the hard floor and caressed his cheek lovingly.

"Good morning, my love." Blaine smiled into a kiss and Kurt pulled him on top of him in bed.

"Ack! Kurt! - "

"Shh." Kurt kissed Blaine to quiet him. "Don't wake the munchkin."

"I think it's too late for that."

Elizabeth was stirring in her sleep and suddenly rolled over to the sight of her fathers on top of each other. She rubbed her eyes and opened them to find Blaine pressing adoring kisses to Kurt's forehead below him.

"Good morning, princess!" Blaine rolled off Kurt and the bed with a thud on the floor. "Ready to go play in the snow today?"

"Yeah! Let's go daddy!" Elizabeth rolled over as well on the other side of the bed and slid off. She ran into Blaine's arms on the other side of the bed, who twirled her around in a hug.

"Let's get some yummy breakfast before we go, okay? Then we gotta get all bundled up so you stay warm outside. It's cold out." Blaine pressed a kiss to her tiny button nose as she giggled.

"Let's go, pumpkin." Kurt stepped out of bed himself and slipped on his slippers as he padded after his husband and daughter to the kitchen for a yummy breakfast of Cheerios.

* * *

The trio found themselves at the nearby park. Elizabeth was lifted out of the car and placed on the snowy sidewalk with Blaine lifting the sled out of the trunk. Kurt adjusted his scarf and placed a hat on Elizabeth as she struggled to wobble forward in her pink snowsuit. She reminded Kurt of a pink marshmallow. Her little boots made clumping noises as she waddled forward with as much balance as a four year old could muster, attempting to break into a run from her excitement.

She suddenly tripped from not begin able to lift her little legs high enough to clear the entire layer of snow and fell forward into the snow. She was met with a face full of icy snow and stared to cry.

"Aww, sweetheart," Kurt ran to her and lifted her back on her feet, dusting her off. "It's okay, it's alright." He knelt down in the snow, making a wet spot on his knee, hugging her.

Blaine knelt down as well. Elizabeth was still sniffling. "Hey, princess. How would you like a ride in your royal carriage?" He gestured to the sled he had left in the snow a farther way back as he offered his hand. "Come along, dear. Let daddy pull you."

She took his hand and Blaine scooped her up effortlessly. He ran her to the sled and plopped her in her chariot and took hold of the rope. "At your service, your highness." He bowed eloquently and Kurt chuckled.

"We are two princes here to serve the lady." Kurt said as he took the other side of the rope.

"Yes, but I'm also here to serve you, my sweet," Blaine said to Kurt and nudged him before pecking his cheek. "My prince."

Kurt kissed him back on the mouth this time. "My prince," he agreed.

They started pulling Elizabeth in the sled and not soon after she had perked up from her fall. She was laughing yelling "Faster!" as Kurt and Blaine dragged her around the bends of the sidewalk.

They reached a field in the park and Blaine said, "Alright, my princess. I'm afraid your chariot stops here."

Noticing the pristine field before them covered in a sheet of new snow Kurt asked, "Want to build a snowman with daddy and papa?"

"Snowman!" Elizabeth yelled in excitement as she rolled off the sled, unable to stand up with out falling down.

Blaine let out a loud laugh as his little pink marshmallow started running toward the field of snow and followed after her. Kurt couldn't help but laugh as well as he ran after his husband and daughter.

"Heads up, Kurt!"

"Wha-?"

Splat. Blaine had just nailed Kurt in the arm with a snowball.

"Blaine, you didn't!"

"Oh but I did." Blaine grinned mischievously as he scooped up their daughter and ran behind the nearby hill. "Try to catch me now!" He shouted, Elizabeth shrieking with laughter.

Kurt set to work on making a snowball then, tossing it back and forth between his gloved hands as he strolled closer to where Blaine and Elizabeth were hiding. Blaine then peaked his head above the valley and Kurt was poised to strike…

"Wait!" Blaine yelled. He then stood up with Elizabeth in their arms. "You wouldn't hit a man with a child, now would you Kurt?"

Darn, there was no way Kurt could get a good shot at Blaine without the risk of hitting Elizabeth by accident. Blaine was clever.

"That's not fair!" Kurt shouted back, jogging toward them. He stood a foot in front of Blaine, narrowing his eyes, attempting to look angry as he clutched the snowball behind his back.

"Now!" Blaine said, and he passed a toddler-sized snowball into Elizabeth's mittened hand. She threw it with all of her little might and hit Kurt square in the chest.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped and started laughing. "You!"

"That's my little princess!" Blaine high fives Elizabeth. "We got papa!"

Elizabeth was giggling like crazy. "Yay papa!" she shouted as Blaine put her down.

"You mad at me, honey?" Blaine questioned as he stepped forward and pressed his forehead to Kurt's.

"Hm…well…not as mad as you'll be at me now!" And with that, Kurt drew the snowball from behind his back and nailed Blaine in the side. "Let's go, sweet pea!" He shouted as he scooped up Elizabeth for himself and ran behind a nearby tree.

"I didn't think you'd stoop as low as using our own daughter as a shield?" Blaine said dramatically as he gasped.

"Oh please, like you didn't also," Kurt shouted as Elizabeth was giggling in his arms as she peaked over his shoulder behind the tree.

"Okay, okay." Blaine threw his hands up in defeat as he came around the tree. "Truce?"

"Neverrr!" Kurt shouted as Elizabeth threw a snowball at Blaine that missed by several feet. "That's my girl." Kurt chuckled as he walked to where Blaine was standing, his boots making the snow crunch underneath him.

Blaine reached forward and unlooped Kurt's scarf from his neck and drew the length of the fabric across Elizabeth and draped it over his own shoulders, effectively making their own cuddle pod.

"I love you," Blaine said as he pressed a kiss to Elizabeth's cheek making her shiver from the cold. "And I love you, my sweet." Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's.

"I love you papa and daddy." Elizabeth said as she giggled as her fathers squished her in their cuddle pod, both pressing kisses to her face and rubbing their cold noses on her cheeks.

This year's first snowfall was indeed one to remember.


End file.
